The Angel Meets the Demon
by T0k0y0n0kuni12
Summary: Tokoyo meets Gaara but she doesn't know who he is! Gaara is inluv! kibaXOC! GaaraXOC!


The Angel Meets The Demon

wahahaha! my first fanfic! Tokoyo or Tokoyokuni is a character I made. See her personal details in my next fanfic, Goddess!

This is dedicated to Bubu Saw, Kiki Benecario, Bhebhe Gahi and Lira-nee-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of thee mentioned characters (except for Tokoyo!)…

She glanced at the redhead down the hallway; he was walking slowly towards her direction. He had caught her gaze and in turn, glared at her. Within seconds, his face was dangerously close to hers, practically nose-to-nose. She just smiled and it irked the nerves off him.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded.

"What? I was just looking at you." she replied.

"You were questioning my existence."

"Dude, I was so not."

"I will kill you."

"WTF? You're cute…but seriously weird."

Gaara lost his composure for a split-second and hoped that this girl humorously challenging him didn't notice. Unfortunately for him, she did. And she giggled softly, **right in his face****.**

"Are you insulting me?"

"Nope."

Apparently, the sand shin obi was not satisfied with her answer. Grabbing her wrist, he started to lead her outside to initiate the match he proposed.

"Hey hothead! I don't even know you and you go declaring you want to kill me!"

"Show some respect to people of higher rank." he merely responded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped back at him and yanked her hand from his grip, "the Kazekage?"

"Actually—"

She cut him off, "and even if you were the Kazekage, you got no right to assault me!"

"You provoked me."

"Nani?! What in Kami's name did I do to "provoke" your crazy ass!? I was just walking down the hall to the Kazekage's office, you were in my line of vision and obviously I had to look at you."

"There was something in the way you stared at me."

"Duh! Like I said you're cute! What was I supposed to do? Look at the ceiling?" she said with another one of her grins.

"You're annoying."

The grin fell from her face and that's when she snapped.

Tokoyo was about to jump him, when Kiba arrived on the scene in the nick of time. He grabbed the kunoichi's wrists, but she squirmed out of his hold and proceeded to claw at Gaara's jade eyes. He had to wrap both arms around her waist to stop her third attempt at attacking the maroon-haired young man she had been arguing with.

"Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama. My companion gets cranky in the desert heat."

"Kiba! Put me down!" she was too angry at Gaara to notice how warm Kiba's body pressed to hers. She wriggled in his arms, her purple hair flying around wildly.

"It's fine. Good thing you came or I would have gone Shukaku on her." he replied nonchalantly.

_Wait. Kazekage-sama? Shukaku? Kuso. That guy is the Wind Shadow? Ku..so._

"Umph!" Kiba finally let her down.

"Tokoyo, this is the Kazekage, Lord Gaara."

She smiled and spoke, "Nice to meet you," bowing down at the same time.

_The girl is a confusing mix of feisty and sweet, a raging storm one moment and a gentle breeze the next_. Gaara thought to himself.

Confused jade green eyes stared at the purple-haired kunoichi. Tokoyo just kept on smiling, apparently enjoying the Kazekage's puzzlement. Kiba looked at Tokoyo, then at Gaara, and back to Tokoyo. He was amused at how the girl didn't fear the young man in front of her who practically oozed an aura of evil.

"Is this the girl Lady Tsunade told me about?" Gaara inquired, turning to Kiba.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

"I would like to talk her in private."

"Of course."

Gaara walked back to his office with Kiba and Tokoyo in tow. The Leaf shin obi behind him had their hands clasped between them. The redhead stopped at an ornately carved door and pushed it open. The three of them stepped inside.

"Just wait outside, Kiba-kun." Tokoyo said softly but the way she said the honorific had an intimate emphasis. Kiba reddened slightly.

"Alright, Kuni-chan." he answered and reluctantly let go of her hand.

The Kazekage had his back to them but he saw all this out of the corner of his eye. He moved toward his desk overflowing with paperwork and sat down on the armchair behind it. Placing his fingers together, he studied the girl who was the Hidden Leaf's "adopted" villager.

He gave her his most murderous glare but Tokoyo didn't even flinch. She just stood there and smiled. Again. _Chikusou._ _This girl is annoying and she can't even be affected by my murderous intent. Arrgh. This is making my head ache._ He rubbed his fingers on his temples.

"Are you okay, Kazekage-dono?" she was beside him in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine" he jerked his arm away from her touch, but not before he felt the static between them. He looked up at her; she apparently didn't feel the electric shock that he had experienced. She only looked worried. He wished she felt more than worry for him.

**OWARI!!!**

**t0k0y0n0kuni12: haha! Kiba and Gaara are crushing on her!**

**Gaara: You're making shit up. Right, Kiba? Kiba?**

**Kiba: (busy staring at Tokoyo's picture) Huh? What?**

**Gaara: you're hopeless.**

**(Tokoyo bursts in the room)**

**Tokoyo: hey guys! What's up?**

**Gaara and Kiba: uhh…(turn red, loosen their collars and gulp)**

**t0k0y0nokuni12: (laughing hysterically)**

**Tokoyo: okaaaay…I'll just go…**

* * *

This idea of mine to make an OC has been floating in my head for weeks. I can't even concentrate in school! Anyways, please R&R! Helpful Criticism is welcome!


End file.
